


I'm a Fool (for not listening to you)

by aroacewritingplace



Series: Parley Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacewritingplace/pseuds/aroacewritingplace
Summary: Tumblr ask: Can I ask for fluff 5 and 7 together? I love your writing btw, very good work!5. “OH you’re jealous!” / 7. “Please just kiss me already.”





	I'm a Fool (for not listening to you)

Contrary to popular belief, Harley was not the massive flirter everyone made him out to be. 

He certainly had been back in Rose Hill. The only gay kid with enough swagger and gumption to actually flirt with a guy, to sweet-talk him into exchanging numbers, touches too brief and fleeting to be anything real, kisses stolen behind broken buildings and under the cover of darkness.

Now, though, in New York, Harley didn’t do any of that. He had no need to, not after Peter entered his life like a hurricane, turning everything he thought he understood upside down after he brazenly confessed to Harley one afternoon, in the middle of studying for their midterms. It had certainly ruined their studying plans for the rest of the day when Peter kissed him gently in the middle of the coffee shop, lips tasting like chocolate and cream.

They had been dating for around three months now, and Harley couldn’t have been happier. Peter and him fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, perfectly aligned and connected. Movie dates, dinner dates, hanging out after patrol, going on rides through the city, all of it was perfect.

Except… well…

Harley tried really hard not to blame Peter. It really wasn’t his fault that half the guys at school seemed to be intent on getting in Peter’s pants.

Though Peter never seemed too bothered by it, either, which did bother Harley.

It wasn’t unusual for something like this to happen once or twice a week, especially near the end of the week. Some guy with a shy smile on his face or a swaggering grin would saunter up and begin to talk to Peter like Harley wasn’t even there, asking him if he wanted to attend this party someone was throwing or if he wanted to go to a coffee shop sometime. Sometimes Peter politely avoided it by claiming he had something else to do, and sometimes it ended with the other guy handing Peter a slip of paper with a string of numbers on it. Any way it turned out, it left a sour taste in Harley’s mouth every time without fail.

He never addressed it, never brought it up. What would he even say? It wasn’t like Peter was cheating on him with any of them, and if he did accept an invitation to a party Harley always came along, sticking by Peter’s smiling side the whole night.

Still, it wore on him. Harley was growing tired of all these guys who ignored his existence, assumed they could just ask Peter out right in front of him despite the fact that he was holding Peter’s hand. 

It was slowly becoming too much for Harley, to the point that as the school day ended, Harley found himself in a bad mood. He knew he was acting shitty as he buckled himself in the backseat of Happy’s car and stared out the window moodily, his arms crossed and turned toward the window.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Peter asked, poking him in the arm. “You doing alright?”

Harley grimaced. “Jus’ tired, that’s all.”

Peter pressed his lips in a thin line but didn’t say anything else.

At least, not until they had arrived back to the Tower.

Peter stood in front of him, arms crossed. “Happy’s gone now, so what’s going on, Harls?”

“Don’t you have to go on patrol?” Harley grumped, collapsing on the couch, backpack sliding to the floor. He really wasn’t in any sort of mood to deal with Peter today, not after he had been flirted with and exchanged numbers with quite a few people today already, and Harley was tired of it all.

“I’m not leaving until I get an answer.”

“You really have no idea?” Peter shook his head, and anger overtook the annoyance in Harley’s system.

Peter stared at him for a moment, head tilted and lips pressed in a calculating frown. Harley just stared at him, willing for him to understand without having to spell it out, because not only was it frustrating that this was happening, Harley felt a little embarrassed that he had let it affect him this much in the first place.

Peter put the pieces together, Harley knew he would soon enough, and understanding blinked into his eyes. “Oh, you’re jealous!”

Harley’s expression twisted into a deep snarl, he averted his eyes from Peter, and Peter’s eyes widened. “Was I right? I wasn’t totally sure, but it seemed like the most likely option, so I just-”

“All those guys who come up to you in the hallway, why don’t you ever turn them down?”

Peter’s mouth dropped open, shock and surprise on his face. “Harley, I’m not cheating on you. I never go anywhere with those guys.”

“I know, but you don’t- you don’t even tell them we’re dating, don’t even try and get them to stop.”

Peter sighed, and moved to take a seat next to Harley on the couch. Harley kept his head facing the ground, embarrassment and annoyance picking at his chest. “This whole… numbers thing, it started just a little bit before you came up here. But it was never about trying to take me out on a date. Have you ever really listened to what they all say?”

Harley paused and tried to remember what any guy had said over the past several weeks. “No,” he admitted sheepishly.

Peter sighed in annoyance, but not toward him. “Ever since the whole Stark Internship thing went public, everyone and their parents have been trying to use me to get to Mr. Stark. Inviting me to parties, out to eat where he… I don’t know, might pick me up? I’m a little tired of it actually, you’d think after nearly a year they’d have figured out that I’m not interested, but here we are.”

The tightness in Harley’s chest loosened. “So… you’re not being asked out repeatedly?”

“I shut down anyone who tries,” Peter promised. Harley slowly lifted his head, rubbing at his cheek like it’ll scrub the blush off.

“Seriously, Harley, if you had just taken your head out of your jealous ass you would have figured this out by now.” His tone wasn’t cruel, just fond and teasing. 

“I know, I know. I’ll listen to them next time. Maybe I’ll convince them all to scram,” Harley said, turning to face Harley.

“That’d be nice,” Peter agreed, his hands coming up to cup Harley’s face. Harley leaned in but was stilled by the press of Peter’s hand. “I’m sorry, by the way,” Peter said seriously. “I didn’t think this would upset you this much. If I had known, I would’ve told you sooner, I just-”

Harley groaned, hand pressing against the back of Peter’s neck. “I get it. Please, just kiss me already.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Peter chirped, leaning in to press their lips together in a sweet, satisfying kiss.

The next guy to try and walk up to Peter with a proposition in hand dealt with Harley instead, and Harley smiled against the kiss Peter gave him afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> as a registered aroace i know jack shit about jealousy but i did my best lmao !!  
> lemme know what u thought bc clearly i need more practice with this hhhdhs  
> tumblr: the-end-of-endgame


End file.
